


Cat Tendencies

by CeiphiedKnight



Series: Marichat May [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeiphiedKnight/pseuds/CeiphiedKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat Noir is suddenly drawn to Marinette, and it's very disconcerting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Tendencies

**Author's Note:**

> Marichat May: Day One.

Marinette had no idea why Chat kept sniffing around.

She’d never had a pet, other than the aforementioned cat boy who was currently pacing her bedroom floor, but she didn’t think he counted.

“Chat Noir,” Marinette finally said, trying to make her voice sound authoritative. “You need to leave because I need to study, and you’re very distracting.”

He paused in his pacing to stare at her. His eyes had blown wide open, and for some reason Marinette had to resist the urge to blush.

“I’m distracting?” He said, slowly walking closer to her. “If you had any idea how you smell, princess, you wouldn’t be saying that.”

“How I SMELL?!” Marinette exclaimed, and she could feel her face heating up, despite her best efforts. Her hands flew to her face in embarrassment, and she could hardly form another coherent thought.

Chat Noir just smiled lazily at her.

“Trust me,” he said, “it’s not a bad thing. I mean, unless you think attracting handsome black alley cats is bad.”

“Yes,” Marinette managed to say between gritted teeth, “I do think that’s bad.”

Ignoring her, Chat flopped down on the floor at her feet. She was sitting in a pink rolling chair, and she’d been studying before he’d decided to make his presence known. He was familiar with her room, of course, since he’d been there before as Adrien, and even briefly as Chat Noir. But this...it was nighttime and her parents were asleep and he absolutely had to be near her. But those things weren’t even entirely why this felt so different from the other times. This time, alone in her room in the middle of the night, her intoxicating scent was making him lose his grip on reality. They barely knew each other as Marinette and Chat Noir, and yet he had to see her and didn’t think she’d appreciate her classmate Adrien Agreste dropping in through her window. Though, if her bedroom walls were any indication, he may have been wrong about that.

He’d barely been able to keep his hands to himself during school. If she’d only known the thoughts he was having about her, as she stared at the back of his head during class, he’d never have had the guts to drop in on her at all. He would have been mortified if he’d approached her as Adrien and started rubbing himself all over her, and then he’d never be able to look her in the eyes again. In fact, he’d probably just go back to being homeschooled since there was less of a chance that he’d embarrass himself in front his peers because of his stupid, hormonal, STUPID cat tendencies.

So stupid.

Char Noir sighed.

He actually felt it when Marinette relaxed a bit, and when she started running her fingers gently through his hair, he was suddenly rooted to the spot. All of her tension seemed to transfer to him.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, very softly. Kind, considerate Marinette. Of course she would sense that something was off about him. Adrien wondered if maybe empathy was her superpower.

“Nothing’s wrong, exactly,” he finally said. 

“Then why are you really here?” she asked as she started to scratch lightly at his scalp.

Adrien felt his eyes drift closed as he finally relaxed again, leaning against her legs.

“I’m here because you’re here,” he said. “I have these...cat tendencies that sometimes overpower my human thinking. And for some reason, today, I have to be near you. I’m sorry, I wish I could explain it better. Hopefully it’ll stop soon and I can leave you alone. But right now...please keep doing whatever you’re doing.”

Marinette said nothing, but she did keep scratching his head, which felt like a win to Adrien.

After a moment, though, she gasped.

Chat Noir turned to look at her, concern flashing in his eyes.

Marinette began talking, though one of her hands still halfway covered her mouth, and she was staring at something on her desk. “You said...this just started today? This pull to be near me?”

Chat nodded, then leaned back a bit to see what Marinette was staring at.

A calendar. Just a plain, ordinary desk calendar.

“Princess...?” His question hung in the air between them, but he gave her space to answer when she was ready.

Finally, she continued. “How much do you know about human biology?”

He certainly hadn’t expected that.

“Um...the normal amount?” He said.

“Well, then, if you’re anything like me in your civilian life, then you must go to school...and you must have learned about the human reproductive systems, right?”

Chat just gaped at her and didn’t answer, but she continued on anyway.

“Chat Noir...I’m kind of...ovulating right now. So maybe that’s why your cat thing zeroed in on me.”

Chat just stared at her, with his mouth hanging open.

“Um,” he said, “That’s an interesting theory...but I don’t feel this way about any other girl. And there must be other girls in Paris right now who are in the same...um...state that you’re in.”

Marinette just shrugged. “I don’t know what to tell you about that, kitty. But male cats can sense when female cats are fertile, so that’s the only explanation I can give you.”

With a lopsided smirk, Chat said, “Are you confessing that you’re secretly a female cat?”

Marinette giggled, and it was the most amazing sound Chat had ever heard.

“No,” she said, gesturing that he should turn back around and lean on her.

As she went back to scratching his head, she said, “Honestly, and don’t you dare hold this again me, but I’m actually kind of flattered that it’s me.”

Chat made a noise in the back of this throat, something between a purr and a question, and Marinette giggled again.

“Why?” she said, adding her other hand to the scratching, “Because the boy I like was avoiding me like the plague today, so it’s nice to be wanted...even if it’s only because of cat tendencies.”

As much as it pained him, Chat pulled away from her ministrations and stared at her.

“Marinette,” he breathed. “I’m sorry. I had no idea.”

She looked at him, askance.

“Why are you sorry?” she asked. “It’s not your fault.”

Chat Noir said nothing more, he simply gathered her into his arms and pulled her down to the floor with him.

Hugging her so tightly that his entire body was wrapped around her, he whispered, “You are wanted. And not just because of cat reasons. You are an amazing girl, and you deserve to be loved properly.”

Marinette was rendered speechless by the hero’s heartfelt words, and she groaned in protest as he finally released her and pulled away.

Before she could say another word, Chat Noir was gone.

Wrapping her arms around herself, Marinette already missed his warmth.

And the strangest thing was, she thought he smelled amazing, too.


End file.
